new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Amanda
(Spanish: La Pequeña Amanda) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot The misadventures of a mischievious girl named Amanda, who likes to outsmart her enemies. Characters Main *'Little Amanda' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A girl who is mischievious and the main protagonist. *'Sugarpup the Husky' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Amanda's talking pet Siberian husky. *'Marco Parra' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Amanda's best friend. *'Lola "Lolita" Parra' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Marco's younger unlucky sister. *'José Ramirez' (voiced by TBD) - Recurring *'Susana Lopez' (voiced by TBD) - one of Amanda's friends. *'Valeria Pinilla' (voiced by TBD) - one of Amanda's friends. *'Quackerjack the Duck' (voiced by TBD) - a duck who is Sugarpup's best friend and sidekick. *'Petunia Rios' (voiced by TBD) - one of Amanda's friends. *'Felipe Garcia' (voiced by TBD) - one of Amanda's friends. *'Benjamin Diaz' (voiced by TBD) - one of Amanda's friends. Villains *'Loretta Rosa' (voiced by TBD) - the oldest of the Rosa siblings. *'Carlos Rosa' (voiced by TBD) - the youngest of the Rosa siblings. *'Patricio Rosa' (voiced by Billy West) - the middle of the Rosa siblings. Filmography 2000 * * * * * * * * * 2001 * * * * * * * * * 2002 * * * * * * * * * 2003 * * * Amanda and the Criminal - Amanda catches a stranger littering and turns him in to the police. It is revealed that it is a criminal who promises to strangle anyone who reports on him and his crimes. The criminal escapes custody, so Amanda finds a bodyguard to protect her. The criminal disguises himself as Amadna's bodyguard, all along seeking for a moment to strangle her, but he gets annoyed when Amanda annoys him. * Amanda and the Beankstalk - a retelling of Jack and the Beankstalk with Amanda as Jack. * * * * * * 2004 * * * * * * * * * 2005 * * * * * * * * * 2006 * * *''Loretta's Cheats'' - Sugarpup and his animal friends start up a beauty contest and Loretta bribes them to make her the winner. Amanda and Marco make sure that is not to be. * * *''The Ugliest Girl'' - Amanda overhears the boys saying she's homely. * * * 2007 * *''The Rosas in My Birthday?'' - Two surprises await Amanda when she invites her enemies to her birthday party and her friends don't come. * * * * * * * 2008 * * * * * * * * * 2013 * * * * * * * * * 2014 * * * * * * * * * 2015 * * * * * * * * * 2016 * * * * * * * * * 2017 * * * * * * * * * 2018 * * * * * * * * * 2019 * * * * * * * * * 2020 * * * * * * * * * 2021 * * * * * * * * * Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show * Matias Pudu, P.I. * The Little Amanda and Sugarpup Show * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures * Matias Pudu and Friends' Olympics * Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production * The Life of Matias Pudu * Dr. Malo, Amanda and Franky: A Matias Pudu Production * Little Amanda and the Pudú Girls: A Matias Pudu Production Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Video Games *''Matias Pudu and Friends at Copa America 2015'' (2015) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Hoverboard Racing'' (2016) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' (2019, cameo appearences-only) *''Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse'' (2025) *''Cartoon Slots'' (2023) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Party'' (2008) Voice Actors Original Dub English Dub Reception Accolades Gallery Title Cards Little Amanda Title Card.png|Title card used for the English dub Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Marge Buell and John Stanley's Little Lulu, Power Bulldog Cartoons's Dot the Mouse, GMAT's Little Marie and Rover, Harvey Comics' Little Audrey, Charles M. Schultz's Peanuts, Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd and Eddy and Sony's The Acres Kids. * Loretta, Carlos and Patricio would later star in their own spin-off short series, The Rosa Siblings.